4 Anjos a Caminho do Céu
by Sunev
Summary: Oneshot, sasusaku. Numa noite de Lua cheia, 4 anjos sobem aos céus... [se não quiser chorar não aconselho a ler u.u eu propria quase chorei quando a escrevi i.i]


Eitir: uma pequena one-shot, feita quando eu estava de humor bem sombrio...

Inner: esperemos que gostem ...

4 Anjos a Caminho do Céu

_Vingança_

Afinal, fora por isso que ele a deixara... Por vingança... Um ódio que parecia veneno... Se alastrava lentamente... Muito lentamente...

Uma jovem de longos cabelos róseos suspirou e desviou seu olhar da Lua para o riacho em sua frente.

_Será que você ainda se lembrava...? Ainda conseguia ver suas lembranças como se as estivesse vivendo pela 1ª vez?_

A jovem dá um sorriso triste e o vento faz seus cabelos dançarem em volta de seu rosto.

_Será que você ainda se lembrava daquela vez em que me protegeu de uns garotos que me estavam machucando e me devolveu meu rebuçado?_

Os seus olhos verdes deixaram escapar 2 lágrimas que ela limpou com a manga de sua camisola negra e de linhas vermelhas.

_Será que você me protegeria uma 2ª vez do mesmo que me protegeu no exame Chunnin?_

Ela se encosta em uma árvore e seus olhos soltam de novo 2 lágrimas.

_Você se lembrava de meu olhar quando me chamava de irritante?_

Sem se conseguir controlar, começa a soluçando, muito baixinho e suavemente. De longe, algures na vila, uma canção flutuava gentilmente pelo ar até seus ouvidos:

"_Sei de cor_

_Cada lugar teu._

_Atado em mim,_

_Por cada lugar meu..._

_Tento entender o rumo_

_Que a vida nos faz tomar..._"

_Você algumas vez esqueceu a noite em que deixou a vila? Alguma vez esqueceu nosso último encontro?_

"_Tento esquecer a mágoa,_

_Guardar só_

_O que é bom de guardar..._

_Pensa em mim..._

_Protege o que eu te dou!_

_Eu penso em ti... _

_E dou-te o que de melhor eu sou..."_

Alguém se aproximava...

- Sakura – chan!

Meu coração se sobressaltou ao ouvir essa voz, nessa floresta, essa noite... E eu me virei... Mas estava sozinha. Como era de se esperar! Fazia tempo que meu maior amigo morrera numa missão para salvar a pequena Hinata, que lhe seguiu as passadas.

De novo ouvi passadas e um perfume que eu nunca esquecera começou a me envolver. De novo me virei e encontrei você, tal como me lembrava. Com seus cabelos negros bagunçados e suas profundas orbes negras.

"_Sem ter defesas_

_Que me façam falhar!_

_Nesse lugar mais dentro, _

_Onde só chega quem não tem medo_

_De naufragar..._

_Fica em mim,_

_Que hoje o tempo dói..."_

E como era doce esse meu delírio... Sua voz me chamava enquanto seus lábios formavam meu nome, como da última vez... Você avançou para me abraçar e eu corri para você... Estava quase alcançando seus braços...

"_Como se arrancassem_

_Tudo o que já foi!_

_E até o que virá_

_E até o que eu sonhei..."_

Seus braços estavam enlaçando minha cintura enquanto você murmurava palavras doces em meu ouvido... E quando abri os olhos, você não estava mais lá.

"_Diz-me que vais guardar _

_E abraçar_

_Tudo o que eu te dei!"_

Trespassada pela dor, olhei minhas mãos trémulas e pude vê-las segurando seu rosto ensanguentado, pude observar seu último suspiro e seus olhos perdendo o brilho até se fecharem pela última vez.

"_Mesmo que a vida mude _

_Os nossos sentidos..._

_E o mundo_

_Nos leve para longe de nós!"_

Caí em meus joelhos, chorando como uma criança, com meus braços se abraçando.

"_E que um dia tempo_

_Pareça perdido..."_

Ao longe, algo branco brilhava por entre o verde das árvores e me aproximei. Era sua lápide de mármore branco... Era SUA lápide... Acariciei bem levemente a pedra fria enquanto pingos de chuva começavam caindo...

"_E tudo se desfaça..."_

Senti a presença de alguém e ELE apareceu com essa kunai na mão...

- Não desespere rosinha... – falou ele enquanto seus olhos negros ficavam da cor do sangue – Em breve juntar – sê - à a seu queridinho Sasuke – kun... – sorri maldosamente – A meu irmãozinho tolo.

Atirou essa mesma kunai, suja em seu sangue, mas eu não movi 1 dedo para me desviar. Apenas fechei meus olhos. Sim, eu desejava a morte. Desejava – a com todas minhas forças... Sem você.. Nada valia a pena...

"_Num gesto só..."_

Quando a kunai perfurou meu peito, não senti dor. Abri os olhos e sorri. Em minha frente não estava mais Itachi. Em minha frente estava você, estendendo sua mão com um leve sorriso... E eu o abracei, sôfrega por seus carinhos.

"_Eu vou guardar,_

_Cada lugar teu._

_Ancorado_

_A cada lugar meu..."_

Me virei para ver meu corpo caindo, com os cabelos dançando em volta de meu rosto, até alcançar o chão, manchando sua lápide, meus cabelos e essa terra de vermelho.

- Teme! Venha logo! Não temos a noite toda!

Não muito longe, Naruto acenava com uma mão enquanto a outra abraçava fortemente a cintura de Hinata.

"_E hoje apenas isso_

_Me faz acreditar,_

_Que vou chegar contigo_

_Onde só chega _

_Quem não tem medo_

_De naufragar..."_

Lentamente, sua mão elevou meu queixou e seus lábios se encaixaram nos meus como se tivessem sido feitos pela mão dos mesmo artesão.

Uma sensação diferente em minhas costas chamou minha atenção e eu vi 2 lindas asas róseas brotarem delas. Olhei para você, com suas asas negras e, com um único impulso, você nos ergueu no ar.

Afinal, nós éramos _4 anjos a caminho do céu_.

Fim

Inner: ficou meio tosco -.-

Eitir: me dêm um desconto i.i é minha 1ª one shot i.i

Bem espero reviews dizendo o que acharam!

Já Ne

Inner/Eitir.


End file.
